Love Bites
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Christian/Adam, Jeff/Adam. Vampire/werewolf fic. At 15 Christian is forced to take his brother's innocence by a strange man w/ fangs. AU, OOC ensues. E&C, Hardys, Gangrel, etc...


**Vampire/werewolf fic. This popped into my head one night/morning and kept nagging me till I got a notebook and started to write. I wanted it to be a one shot only... but it ran away, so I just kept writing. It's AU non-wrestling, OOC, a waay different take on The Brood (sorta) Christian and Adam are twins, just 14 yrs old when Gangrel comes into their lives. He quickly fixates on Adam. One day, Christian wakes up to realize he's cursed and Gangrel and Adam are gone. They meet the Hardy brothers (werewolves) and let them join with them temporarily.. But instantly Jeff has his eyes on Adam and doesn't take too kindly to the way Gangrel treats his blonde childe. Told in different character's POVs. (which irritates me, but that's how it started writing itself as!) Underage, rape, sex, non-con, whipping, vampiric mind control, fondling, oral, incest (not Hardycest), anal, a character death... Forced Christian/Adam, Gangrel/Adam (M'sorry, it doesn't dominate the fic tho) Jeff/Adam (it makes my Jeff muse happy) Randy/Mor/Phil. Mentions of Miz/Jeri, Ted/Miz, Matt/Mor, Miz/Mor. Maybe Christian/Mor, Randy/Phil... I dunno.. Mor's a slutty bottom. Addy's a damaged/pet bottom. Jeff tops (Ooh, I have bad habits!) Matt tops, Christian tops, Randy tops. Mike, Phil, Chris may go either way... S'that important? To some. Me..? Eh.. **

**I own nothing or no one. None of this will ever happen, it is done for entertainment purposes only. **

**

* * *

Love Bites;  
Chapter one/ 'Stolen Innocence'  
Rated; M/ L, S (forced incest, underage, non-con; fondling, touching, anal, oral)**

(Adam's POV)

Everything was fine till _He_ came into our lives. The scary man with the drained complexion and the fangs. He had curly blond hair that always looked wet or greasy and was pulled back into a ponytail.

Everything was fine until that day. Me and my twin brother Christian lived in a small house in the woods with our mother Judy. We didn't have a father and Mom didn't like to speak of why we didn't. She did okay and took care of us and put us through school and such. She was a good mom. And life was good. Christian and myself would help out around the house when we could, we'd play in the wooded areas around our house and sometimes visit friends and friends would visit us. A normal life for a couple of 14 year olds.

Then me and Christian came in one day to find _him_ standing behind our mother, one arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand petted her hair as he cooed lovingly in her ear. Our mother didn't speak, she just looked on lifelessly. Not like she was dead, but like she was entranced. Her eyes dazed and her lips parted. She just stared. Not even at us.. but through us.

Instantly, we were afraid of this man, but we neither dared move. He told us his name was Gangrel and if we wanted our mother to remain safe to do everything he told us. We were just 14. Impressionable. Not used to there being a man around. And we were scared. There was something about this man that chilled me to the very core. And there was something in his eyes that commanded we do as we were told or there'd be terrible consequences. In retrospect, we both should have ran from the house screaming.

Gangrel kept our mother locked away during the night, promised us she was safe and not in any pain. He kept her dazed like a zombie. She wasn't as loving and carefree around us anymore. Just cold and distant. Indifferent to everything. She didn't speak and we didn't question it. Hell, for all we knew with the way Mom had allowed this man to be in our home, Gangrel may as well have been our father.

Gangrel didn't like the daylight. He kept the shades drawn and tacked to the walls. He preferred to roam of a night. Gangrel also told us stories. Stories of wonder and fantasy. We didn't believe any of it to be true at all. Vampires and witches and such. Things we were always told not to believe in. We secretly did. But were afraid anyway. We went about our lives, for whatever reason, doing housework and the simple stuff Gangrel asked of us...

That was until the strange man started to target me. I'd be doing something; chores, homework, or nothing at all and he come up behind me, whisper things in my ear. Things I didn't understand and would rather forget. He'd tell me I was pretty. Desirable. And he did things. Little things at first; touching me softly, brushing my long blonde hair from my face and neck or stroking it while I sat playing in the floor. It was strange, but I thought nothing more of it... Until he started to kiss me. My cheek or neck at first. But then he started to kiss me on the mouth. His hands and fingers would roam and touch me in places I felt uncomfortable with. I hated when he done these things. They made me feel funny and wrong.

I didn't know if he was doing the same to Christian. We didn't talk about it. Usually Gangrel liked to just pester me and breathe in my space. He'd seek me out. And usually if Christian was around, the man kept his distance and Christian would just glare at him.

It was in the kitchen that the man slowly began to take my innocence.

I was finishing the dishes and standing at the sink when Gangrel came up behind me, his arm slithering around my waist and his hand slipping down into the front of my pants. I froze as he grabbed my cock, fondling me as he kissed my neck.

Shaking and freaked out, I managed to summon enough strength to tell him to stop.

"Little slut... You like it and you know it.." He hissed into my ear.

"No.. no.. please.." I swallowed nosily. "Not s'possed to.."

"You better get used to it. Pretty little boys are only good for one thing." Gangrel snarled darkly.

My mind went blank after that. I felt sick. Nauseous. I didn't want to get used to stuff like this..

-xx-

Life went on normally. No one spoke of the kitchen incident and I tried my best to block it from my thoughts. I hoped it had been a nightmare or some sick trick my mind had played on me... But then it happened again. In the bathroom this time.

And more after that...

Gangrel would touch me. Kiss me. Jerk me off. Pinch me when I'd scream. And if I made him mad, I'd get belted or striped for disobeying. I let him do it. I had no choice. He threatened me, my brother and our mother. My mind would just blank out and I'd try to think of anything other than what was happening to me. All the while he'd tell me what a slut I was. That is was my fault. I brought shit on myself. I felt so dirty and used.

-xx-

My brother was brought into Gangrel's little 'games' with me on our 15th birthday. Three months after all this shit started. Gangrel had us in our room. He threatened to beat us if we didn't cooperate. Promised us our mom would perish. I don't know if Christian knew about the things Gangrel did to me or not. I never told Christian and when he'd ask what was wrong, I'd brush him off. Me and brother used to be a lot closer... till Gangrel came into our lives and tore us up.

What I remember of that night was Christian being forced into a chair and me being forced to my knees in front of him. Christian only glared at the evil man called Gangrel as he freed his cock from his pants and I was shoved forward towards my brother's lap.

"Go down on him, slut. Go down on your brother.. Do it, or your mother dies." He hissed coldly.

I shook my head, fighting back a sob as my hair fell down into my face. "N-no.. pl-please.. I-I ca-can't.." I cried out as I was struck in the back of the head.

"Hey! Don't you touch him, you bastard!" Christian snarled.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you. Addy here better get to work or the Dear, Sweet Ms. Copeland's blood will stain your hands." Gangrel fisted the back of my hair and urged me down. I shook my head, but numbly went.

"S'okay, Addy.. It's okay.." Christian cooed to me. His voice shaky as he tried to remain calm. He glared at Gangrel. "I'll kill you one day for this."

Gangrel only laughed and I choked as my head was shoved down on my brother's cock and it hit the back of my throat.

"Oh.. fuck.." Christian bit his lip, trying to suppress an ached groan, his breathing coming out deep and sharp.

Gangrel snorted. "Such language for a twerp."

"Oh, eat me.." Christian growled.

Gangrel laughed again and only helped move my head up and down. "That's it.. Good boy.. You like choking on your brother's dick.. Now suck your brother off.. C'mon.. It's just like sucking on candy.."

I tried to remain calm, but the tears ran down my face anyway. I felt fingers in my hair, pulling and forcing my head to bob up and down. I felt sick to be doing this. It wasn't right.

Christian was digging his fingernails into the chair arms, grunting under his breath. He was getting hard in my mouth, damn it. He was enjoying it and I know it wasn't that he wanted to.. because I never wanted to enjoy all that Gangrel did to me.. Still, I couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed.

"Oh, god... Addy, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. please forgive me.. I'm not meaning to.. Oh, god.. Oh, you sick fuck!" Christian yelled as Gangrel bellowed louder.

My throat was aching with every stab. My jaw was hurting from being stretched so wide and it's not that the taste was so bad... but this was my flesh and blood for crying out loud! And I knew it wasn't just my innocence Gangrel was screwing with, he was taking Christian's as well..

The next thing I knew my head was jerked up and I was drug over to the bed and bent over. My pants were yanked down to my ankles and all I could do was cry and beg for mercy.

-xx-

(Christian's POV)

One look at Adam bent over like that and I lost my fucking mind. I don't know what came over me. He was so beautiful and damaged. Those long legs and that perfect curve of his backside up to those dimples in the small of his back. My mouth watered for him. I wanted to taste him.

"Do it then.. taste him.." Gangrel coaxed, right beside me, though it sounded as if it were inside my damn head. "Go on.. He's so pretty.."

No. Adam was fucking gorgeous right then. The most beautiful thing on two legs. Adam made the word beautiful seem small and insignificant. And I was over to him and on my knees behind him in an instant. Spreading his cheeks apart with my hands and burying my face between them. I lapped at his small pink pucker with my tongue, massaging and nibbling at it with my lips. Adam was making incoherent whining noises. Squirming under my touches.

Somewhere I knew all this was wrong. But I couldn't control how right it suddenly felt. It was like something took over me. This intense craving. A lust for my own brother. I was supposed to be protecting him. I always looked out for him. We were always so close.. Till Gangrel came along and changed that for us. I shouldn't have been doing this to Adam, but I wanted- No, I desperately _needed_- to be close to Adam again.

I had already done wrong by my brother. I should of told him about the times Gangrel would come to me, whisper things to me. Tell me how pretty Adam was. Tell me that I wanted Adam. Tell me that I loved him in forbidden ways. At first, I didn't believe it was true... but the more Gangrel said it, over and over, the more it became true because he wanted it to be true. Because I somewhere deep down in a dark demented part of my soul knew it was true.

And I knew something was bothering Adam.. He'd never tell me.. God I should've took him away from this. I was scared for our mother. For our lives. Some fucking brother I am, and now it's come to this.

I pulled back and stared at Adam's pretty little pucker, drenched in saliva, my saliva. So wet and delicious. He tasted like Heaven on a trip to Hell.

"No.. Chris..tian.. please.. stop.. no.." Adam whimpered. I only ignored him and went back in for more, using my tongue to circle his opening before licking across it.

Gangrel told me all the things I wanted to do to Adam. He told me about all the things he said I dreamed about at night. I don't know how he knew what I dreamed, but he described it to me exactly the way I dreamed it. Hell, maybe he was even planting the dreams in my head. Maybe he was planting everything in my head. All I knew is I laid in bed at night dreaming of taking Adam as my lover. I'd wake up hard and sticky and I'd look over at Adam's bed and feel sick to my stomach for daring to want to hurt him. Shit, look at me now..

"That's it." That bastard said. "Eat him up. Take him. Make him yours."

And that's what I wanted. Always. Adam to be mine. Always. Adam was mine. My Addy. He wasn't this pervert's. Adam _was_ mine.

I rose to my feet, taking hold of Adam's hips, staring down at the wiggling form bent over the bed. Adam's skin so pale and soft in the moonlight. His beautiful golden locks tangled up around his neck and covering his pretty face. I couldn't control the desire. I had to have him. I shoved inside of him without another thought.

Adam let out a feral scream that was lost on me as I savored how hott and tight my brother felt wrapped around the width of my aching cock. So right. So pure. We belonged this way. Joined like this. It all made sense to me.

Adam's teeth chattered, he gasped as he tried to regain his breath. "Christy.. pl-please.. no.. don't.. don't.."

"Shh.. It'll be alright." I lied to him. Though at the time I didn't see it as a lie.

I ignored Adam's screams as I started to pound him. Ignoring his cries and pleas. Ignoring him as he begged me to stop. I couldn't. I felt trapped. Entranced. Adam felt so wonderful. So perfect and I took everything out on him. Out of him. And when he cried louder and pleaded with me to stop, I dug my nails into his shoulders and fucked his ass harder.

I tore him. Bled him. Ripped him apart without remorse. Only pleasure. I took fucking pleasure in it. I looked down to see my dick plunging in and out of his once virginal hole and saw the blood coating it, smeared between Adam's round cheeks and I took pleasure in it. And I finally succomb to that pleasure, cumming hard and deep within him. Hearing Adam cry out and seeing his body tremble as he came with me. His tear-stained eyes squished tightly shut, his teeth bared as he sobbed his heart out, his nails clawing at the bed sheets underneath him.

Adam's pale skin was flushed in shame. His hair messy and wet from his tears. I remember sighing relief and thinking how pretty he looked before I collapsed. I stole Adam's soul that day...

_(Adam's POV)_

_A faint whisper; I lost my virginity to my brother that day..._

**

* * *

Okay, this is the story plot bunny that has been raping my brain and not letting me sleep. I blame a Christian and a Jeff muse. I'll apologize again for Gangrel touching Adam and will a couple more times. Poor Addy, I put him thru such hell... But I get to have Jeff save Addy from him, so.. Jeff and Matt and everyone else pops up later. Vampires; Adam, Christian, Gangrel, Jeri.. Werewolves; Jeff, Matt, Randy, Ted, Cody, Shannon... Punk still has his hair, and the chest beaver and beard don't exist. Miz may end up a vampire. Yes, I am waaay ahead of myself... Sorry... & I apologize b/c I haven't had time to work on a lot. This one was only started b/c certain muses refused to shut up..  
**


End file.
